Nuits d'Encre et Jours de Pluie
by Gr33n-Imp
Summary: La Septième Année des Serdaigles qui ont décidé, envers et contre tout, de terminer leur scolarité à Poudlard. Oui, bon... Ils ne s'attendaient peut-être pas à se retrouver avec un assassin notable comme Directeur, mais le coeur y était.
1. Avant de commencer

**Résumé 1 :** La Septième Année des Serdaigles qui ont décidé, envers et contre tout, de terminer leur scolarité à Poudlard. Oui, bon... Ils ne s'attendaient peut-être pas à se retrouver avec un assassin notable comme Directeur, mais le coeur y était.

**Résumé 2 : **Alors que le 'Golden trio' se débat dans sa recherche des Horcruxes, à Poudlard, la rentrée n'est pas de tout repos. Entre un meurtrier notable qui prend la Direction de l'Ecole, deux Mangemorts fous furieux qui se chargent de la Discipline et des adorateurs de Voldemort à chaque coin de couloirs, l'année ne va pas être de tout repos pour ceux qui restent.

**Personnages : **

-Terry Boot

-Mandy Brockehurst

-Michael Corner

-Stepehn Cornfoot

-Kévin Entwhistle

-Anthony Goldstein

-Su Li

-Morag MacDougal

-Lisa Turpin

(C'est-à dire, les Serdaigles de Septième Année. Oui, j'aime les personnages secondaires et sous-exploités. ^^)

**Pairing : **Ah ah ! Je ne le dirais pas tout de suite ! *****rire machiavélique*

**Rating : **T, par sécurité, mais cette fic ne devrait pas être trop choquante.

**Spoiler : **Attention, cette histoire reprend les éléments du tome 7. De plus, les personnages, les lieux, les faits et le fond de l'histoire appartiennent à J. -et donc, pas à moi.


	2. Sans l'Ombre d'un Doute

Chapitre 1 :

Sans l'Ombre d'un Doute

La vieille locomotive paraissait toussoter et la fumée noirâtre qui s'extirpait avec une sorte de lenteur apathique ne faisait que renforcer cette désagréable impression de faiblesse maladive. Derrière elle, les wagons de bois peints se traînaient mollement à travers le paysage campagnard.

Le _Poudlard Express_, fleuron de la compagnie ferroviaire _MagicRail_, semblait -du moins était-ce ce que l'on ressentait à première vue- à l'agonie, comme s'il s'était donné pour rôle de refléter l'état lamentable de la société sorcière. Mais pouvait-on réellement la blâmer ? Une guerre civile n'avait jamais réussi à aucun des pays qu'elle ravageait quotidiennement.

Le ciel, morne et gris, et la pluie acide qui en tombait allégrement depuis l'aube contribuaient à entretenir cette atmosphère lourde et glaçante, oppressante, _angoissante_. Si le temps lui-même s'y mettait... On ne pouvait vraiment plus rien y faire...

A l'intérieur du train, l'ambiance était tendue -et, en tenant compte de la tranche d'âge de ses occupants, tranche d'âge, donc, où le bruit et l'animation sont monnaie courante, il s'agissait là d'un phénomène très étonnant.Tous étaient des adolescents -des adolescents possédant des pouvoirs hors du commun, certes, mais des adolescents tout de même- sans histoire -si l'on excepte ces, somme toute terriblement mineurs, dons surhumains. Néanmoins, la grande majorité d'entre eux arborraient un visage crispé, un regard fuyant, des lèvres pincées.

On n'entendait que peu de rires, et les quelques qui résonnaient dans l'habitacle de chêne faisaient frissonner par les accents métalliques et cruels qui les rendaient si grinçants. Car, si la majorité des élèves ne pouvaient que s'horrifier de la situation, il s'en trouvait certains pour s'en réjouir.

"Serpentards", diraient les mauvaises langues. Et elles n'auraient pas tord. Pas entièrement. Certes, on ne pouvait nier que nombres d'entre eux avaient, plaqué sur le visage, un sourire qui était tout sauf de circonstance. Bien sûr, ils semblaient plus assurés que les années précédentes. Evidemment, ils étaient -pour les concernés, en tout cas- fiers de la condition 'mangemoresque' de leurs parents et allaient jusqu'à s'en gargariser.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que tous les membres de cette Maison n'étaient pas de fervents admirateurs ni de futurs sous-fifres de Vous-Savez-Qui -Appelez-moi Maître. Quelques uns des Sang Mêlés qui y avaient été envoyés -parmi lesquels la fine Tracey Davies ou le petit Mike Connor- étaient _désappointés_ par la tournure pour le moins fâcheuse des évènements et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils auraient nettement préféré que leur retour à Poudlard se fasse dans un contexte beaucoup plus joyeux et absolument moins dangereux. D'autres au sang pur -à l'instar de ces fringants étalons que l'on faisait concourir tous les dimanches à l'hippodrome d'Exeter- n'étaient pas non plus ravis de la soudaine éviction de leur ancien Premier Ministre au profit d'un autre dont l'allégeance, et ça ne faisait aucune doute, allait à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Drago Malfoy par exemple -mais cela tenait sans doute au fait de la déchéance de son pauvre père- ou le solitaire et taciturne Blaise Zabini, enfant d'une Veuve Noire et de neuf -décédés- maris qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir conserver toute sa neutralité durant ce conflit étaient rien moins que dépités par la situation déplaisante dans laquelle ils allaient entamer leur Septième Année.

Néanmoins, il faut bien le reconnaître, ces exceptions demeuraient amplement minoritaires.

Dans les autres Maisons, elles étaient universelles.

-Padma a eu raison de ne pas revenir cette année, annonça sombrement Anthony Glodstein, un garçon à la peau brune, qui entrait en Septième Année à Serdaigle.

Il revenait de l'annuelle Réunion des Préfets et pénétrait à l'instant dans l'habitacle réservé par ses amis en son absence.

Il se laissa tomber sur la dernière place libre du compartiment -son cercle social comprenait dix personnes en temps normal, lui compris, c'est-à dire tous ses camarades de promotion-, écrasant au passage la cuisse de Morag MacDougal, une petite rousse au caractère bien trempé.

-Aïe ! Bon Sang, Anthony, fais attention !

-Désolé, Morag.

Il gigota un instant et les quatre autres occupants de la banquette se tassèrent en grognant sous le regard goguenard de ceux qui leur faisaient face, bien à leur aise sur leur propre siège.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, à propos de Padma ? Reprit Michael Corner, un brun au caractère aussi méfiant qu'impulsif -n'eurent été ses incroyables capacités mémorielles et son étonnant sens analytique, il aurait été le parfait Griffondor.

Le métisse se rembrunit encore un peu plus.

-MacGonagall nous a expliqués pas mal de chose. Apparemment, notre nouveau Ministre a décidé de réformer Poudlard.

-Quoi ?!

-Laisse-le finir, Mandy, intervint une jolie blonde, dont la frange frôlait ses sourcils froncés -son nom était Lisa Turpin et elle se faisait une joie de réduire à l'état de pathétiques et infondées allégations toutes ces ridicules blagues sur les personnes ayant sa teinte de cheveux.

Mandy Brockehurst était une jeune fille à l'apparence calme et studieuse -mince, le teint pâle, les cheveux châtains et perpétuellement ébouriffés-, néanmoins, elle possédait une personnalité détonante dès que l'on entrait dans le champ -ô combien houleux- de la politique.

-D'après ce que MacGonagall nous a dit, il va falloir s'attendre à beaucoup de changements : un nouveau Directeur -elle n'a pas le droit de nous dire de qui il s'agit-, deux nouveaux Professeurs..., soupira le Préfet, en se mordillant la lèvre. Le plus inquiétant, c'est que les deux Préfets en chef sont deux Serpentards cette année.

-Malfoy et Parkinson ? Demanda Terry Boot qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, paraissait avoir suivi toute la conversation.

-Non, Nott et Parkinson.

-Nott ? Répéta Stephen Cornfoot, l'unique Sang Pur de Septième Année réparti à Serdaigle, en levant la tête. Mais, il n'est même pas Préfet.

-C'est vrai ça, approuva Kévin Entwhistle, un Né Moldu à la blonde chevelure et au regard azuré -une icône de la chevalerie des temps anciens, doublé d'un fieffé chanceux . Comment peut-il être Préfet en Chef ?

Anthony écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance :

-Décision du nouveau Directeur, expliqua-t-il sans en être convaincu lui-même. Il est sensé remplacer Padma qui est partie.

-Remplacer Padma ? Releva Li Su, la dernière occupante du compartiment. Il n'est pas à Serdaigle et ce n'est même pas une_ fille_ !

-Bien sûr, Li, s'exaspéra Michael en levant les yeux vers le plafond. C'est sans aucun doute le plus grave dans l'histoire...

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard :

-Bien sûr que c'est grave, s'indigna-t-elle, la voix vibrante de colère et de passion. Tu te rends compte du nombre de luttes et d'années qu'il nous a fallu pour que la parité soit enfin instaurée dans la Répartition des postes de Préfets ?

-Franchement ? Non.

L'asiatique renifla dédaigneusement et lui lança un regard hautain :

-Cela ne m'étonne guère d'un machiste primaire et réactionnaire dans ton genre, qui profite de la faiblesse émotionnelle de certaine pour assouvir ses besoins les plus bas !

-Arrête un peu avec cette histoire ! Je n'ai pas profité de Ginny ! Se récria ardemment l'accusé.

-C'était de Cho dont je parlais.

-Oui, eh bien, sache que sa faiblesse émotionnelle est son meilleur rempart face à la concupiscence masculine de Poudlard !

...

Michael secoua la tête devant les regards bovins qui témoignaient de l'incompréhension universellement partagée par ses amis.

-Elle passait son temps à pleurer, j'avais l'impression de sortir avec une éponge, expliqua-t-il.

-As-tu seulement conscience de l'impavide cruauté de tes paroles ? Siffla Li.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Et si on en revenait au sujet qui nous intéresse, intervint Kévin, pour couper court à la dispute qui pointait. Puis, il ajouta rapidement : Non pas que la misogynie ne soit pas un sujet de conversation très pertinent, mais l'élévation de Nott au rang de Préfet en Chef demande peut-être toute notre attention... Non ?

"Joli doigté, Kévin" songea Morag, appréciatrice devant la performance de son condisciple.

-Il n'y a pas trente-six explications possibles, lança Stephen de derrière son grimoire. C'est le corps professoral, et plus particulièrement le Directeur, qui s'occupe de la nomination des Préfets.

-Et c'est sensé nous éclairer ? Demanda Terry, indécis.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que la situation devrait nous permettre de deviner les opinions -et peut-être même l'identité- du Directeur, dit Lisa, en passant une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement lisses.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil critique et circulaire à ses camarades.

-Bon, que savons-nous ?

-Il privilégie les garçons, dit Li à toute vitesse. Et arrête de ricaner, Michael !

-Sinon ?

-Sinon je t'étrangle.

-Il privilégie les Serpentards, nota Mandy, sans se préoccuper d'eux.

-Et pas n'importe lesquels, renchérit Kévin. Ceux de Sang Pur.

-Et dont les parents sont Mangemorts, ajouta Morag, en levant l'index.

Il y eut un silence pesant et, soudain, tous se tournèrent vers Anthony, jusque-là, était resté étonnamment silencieux.

-R-Rogue ? Balbutia Terry, sans vraiment vouloir y croire.

Le Préfet hocha sombrement la tête.

-MacGonagall nous a demandé de ne rien dire afin de ne pas créer de mouvement d'humeur incontrôlable, déclara-t-il. Cela dit, ça m'étonnerait que les Griffondors gardent le secret...

-Ils ont remplacé Granger et Weasley, au fait ? S'enquit Stephen, en refermant son ouvrage.

-Oui. Vincent Crabbe et Millicent Buldstrode.

-C'est une blague ? Rétorqua la rousse, qui hésitait entre l'horreur et l'amusement. Ces deux-là sont des Trolls !

-Je pense que c'est précisemment la raison pour laquelle on les a choisi, fit Anthony, en se massant les tempes. Merlin ! Cette année va être longue !

Kévin hocha la tête.

-Et encore, toi tu n'es _que_ Sang Mêlé. Pour Terry et moi, les choses vont sûrement être un peu plus compliqués.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel chacun médita ses paroles.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, soupira Lisa, exprimant involontairement l'avis général.

-Et moi, je veux quitter le pays, murmura Terry, l'air lointain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il régnait un silence de mort sur la Grande Salle.

Les élèves étaient assis à leur Table, calmes et immobiles, comme statufiés, regardant fixement celle des Professeurs. Debout au milieu de l'allée, une trentaine de Première Année attendaient leur Répartition, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait être aussi glaçant.

Les Fantômes de Poudlard eux-même semblaient figés, pétrifiés dans une position qui reflétait autant l'effroi que l'incompréhension.

Soudain, un bruit ténu se fit entendre. Cette agitation nouvelle, brisant le sort qui paraissait s'être abattu sur l'Ecole, provenait des Griffondors et il fallait s'y attendre compte tenu de la réputation qui faisait d'eux des agités compulsifs et irréfléchis -n'importe quel imbécile pourvu qu'il eût été doté d'une once de raison aurait su que ce n'était _absolument_ pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

-Rogue ?

-Lui ?

-Non !

-... Impossible.

-Traître.

-Meurtrier !

-Année dernière... tué... Dumbledore....

Le murmure s'amplifiait progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'on se remettait du choc de la nouvelle, comme nourrit par ces voix rebelles et outrées qui s'élevaient chez les Rouge et Or.

A la Table des Serpentards, Blaise Zabini observa d'un air intéressé le faciès inexpressif de son ex-Professeur de Potions, puis ex-Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et notable Directeur de Maison, c'est-à dire l'actuel -et c'était là tout le problème- Dirigeant de Poudlard. Il nota néanmoins une lueur dangereuse et mortelle qui dansait dans ses yeux noirs, ainsi que cette très légère crispation des mâchoires, signe indubitable de l'explosion qui allait suivre.

-SILENCE ! Rugit la si bien nommée Chauve Souris des Cachots.

Et le silence fut.

Le Maître des Potions promena son regard d'obsidienne sur l'assistance, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur certaines personnes -comme la petite Weasley qui releva fièrement la tête et plus étrangement sur Longdubat qui, lui, blêmit mais ne broncha pas- et finalement se lança dans un discours qui promettait d'être digne du Prix de l'Eloquence et de la Prose littéraire de l'année :

-Dumbledore est mort et enterré, _je_ suis le nouveau Directeur et j'entends bien faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline parmi les larves inobséquieuses que vous êtes ! Une copie du Règlement est affichée dans chacune des Salles Communes et il vous sera nécessaire d'en prendre connaissance. Aussi ne veux-je pas entendre des pathétiques "Je ne savais pas" en guise d'excuse pour vos méfaits. Le secteur de l'éducation étant en pleine... restructuration en ce moment, je vous conseille fortement de vérifier s'il n'y a pas eu de changements en cours d'année.

Il se tut et prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il voulait connaître l'impact de ses propos sur ses élèves en testant la qualité.

-Nous avons également quelques changements dans le corps professoral. Etant en charge de l'Ecole, je délègue la Direction de Serpentard au Professeur Slugorn.

L'homme se leva, son ventre plus rebondi que jamais, et quelques applaudissements forcés accueillirent sa promotion. Il s'inclina, le dos raide, et se rassit l'air morose.

-J'abandonne également l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal -cette matière a connu certains modifications dont votre Professeur vous fera part plus tard. Je vous présente donc Amycius Carrow et Alecto, sa soeur, qui s'occupera de l'Etude des Moldus -un cours obligatoire pour tous cette année.

D'un geste désinvolte et incroyablement calculé, il désigna deux silhoutettes voûtés, petites et _grises_. Elles se redressèrent et se mirent sur leurs pieds, s'avançant en pleine lumière pour que tous puissent les détailler à loisir.

Pansy Parkinson, Peste couronnée de l'Ecole, laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Etonnés, Daphné Greengrass, Tracey Davies -ses deux meilleures amies-, ainsi que Zabini qui était assis en face d'elle, lui lancèrent un regard indécis.

-Ce sont des... enfin, vous savez quoi. Ils sont venus plusieurs fois voir mon Père au Manoir cet été, expliqua-t-elle, toute sa froideur et sa contenance retrouvées.

Personne n'aurait pu dire si elle trouvait que leur présence était ou non une bonne chose.

Quoiqu'à la désillusion qui se lisait au fond de ses yeux verts, un bon observateur aurait peut-être eu la possibilité de trancher.

-Etant donné leurs compétences en matière d'éducation, ils seront chargés de la discipline de Poudlard. J'ai toute confiance en leur jugement, aussi vous demanderai-je de ne pas le remettre en cause. Enfin, en cas d'incartade, les Professeurs doivent envoyer le fautif aux Carrow pour qu'ils puissent prendre les mesures nécessaires.

MacGonagall entra dans la Salle sur ces entrefaites et, tout en gratifiant les deux "Vous-Savez-Quoi" d''une oeillade assassine, déposa le traditionnel tabouret. Puis, Choixpeau sous le bras, elle déroula son parchemin.

-Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir devant moi et je vous poserai le _Choixpeau_ magique sur la tête, précisa-t-elle de sa voix sèche et pincée. C'est lui qui déterminera où vous allez vivre, dormir et manger durant les sept prochaines années...

-Ou l'art de mettre en confiance, souffla Blaise, amusé malgré lui par la sévérité affichée de la Directrice des Griffondors.

-Blackwood, Sophie.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Les acclamations, d'ordinaire si bruyantes et enthousiastes, se firent discrètes, presque timides, et ce fut la tête basse que la petite fille aux boucles brunes alla s'assoir à sa Table.

-Brooks, Oliver.

-GRIFFONDOR !

-Cohen, Mattew.

-GRIFFONDOR !

-Cohen, Mary.

-SERDAIGLE !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-J'ai beau chercher, marmonna Michael, la tête posée sur la main, je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux.

-Grmph..., approuva Anthony qui, du fait de son statut de Préfet, se tenait droit et regardait fixement le _choixpeau_.

-McKenzie, Robert.

-Deux mornilles sur Poufsouffle, lança Terry, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tenu, fit Kévin, qui luttait pour garder ses yeux ouverts.

-SERPENTARD !

...

-Oui, mais, non, parce que, en fait, ce n'est pas juste, balbutia le parieur, dépité.

-Si tu ne voulais pas perdre, il ne fallait pas jouer, intervint sèchement Mandy.

-Laisse-les s'amuser, dit Stephen, qui avait repris la lecture de son ouvrage. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous rations quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Nguyen, Thomas.

-SERDAIGLE.

-Je déteste quand tu as raison, soupira la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

-Tu ne dois pas être heureuse souvent, alors...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Heureusement que la cuisine des Elfes est toujours aussi bonne, conclut Morag, alors que tous les Serdaigles de Septième Année étaient assis dans de confortables fauteuils, disposés autour d'une des vastes fenêtres qui agrémentaient les murs de la vaste Salle Commune.

L'espace, aérien et circulaire, était décoré de simples teintures de soie bleues et bronzes tendues aux murs. La moquette couleur de nuit était épaisse et confortable, et nombre d'adolescents préféraient s'y assoir plutôt que d'occuper un des sièges mis à leur disposition. La taille de la salle le permettant, certains élèves parmi les plus studieux avaient réussi à faire installer une petite bibliothèque ainsi que plusieurs tables pour qu'ils puissent travailler dans le calme et la sérénité -tout en profitant du somptueux panorama qu'ils ne se lassaient jamais d'apprécier à sa juste mesure.

Dans sa niche, la blanche et splendide statue de la Fondatrice les couvait d'un regard mort.

-Tu ne penses donc qu'à manger ? S'exaspéra Li, en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

-Non, rétorqua la rousse, avec hauteur. Le _Quidditch_ occupe également une part importante de ma vie.

Ses talents de _Poursuiveuse_, bien que sans commune mesure avec l'extraordinaire compétence du très célèbre Harry Potter, avaient déjà fait leurs preuves.

-Tu es bien songeuse, Lisa, nota Mandy, alors que son amie détachait ses yeux du paysage nocturne.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que nous a dit le Professeur Rogue, se justifia-t-elle. Ça me semble... irréel.

-Et bien, moi, ça me semble beaucoup trop réel, grogna le Préfet, avachi dans un canapé, entre Terry et Michael.

-Je pense que ça va nous paraître à tous affreusement réel et ce, pas plus tard que demain, quand les cours commencerons, commenta Stephen, avec un rictus. Par quoi on attaque, au fait ?

-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec cet Amycius Carrow, répondit Kévin en grimaçant. Vous pariez combien qu'il pue ?

-J'essaye d'arrêter les paris, grogna Terry, en le foudroyant du regard. Surtout avec _toi_.

-Ne sois pas mauvais joueur.

-Je suis sûr que tu as triché.

-Mais non.

Michael échangea un regard avec Anthony.

_Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais..._

-Cette Année va être atroce, annonça Li, stoïque, le menton posé sur la main, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

-Oui, approuva Mandy. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Emploi du temps des Serdaigles de Septième Année**

Lundi : 8-10 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal _Poufsouffle_

11-12 :Etude des Moldus _Serpentard_

13-14h30 : Botanique _Serpentard_

15-17 :Arithmantie / Divination

Mardi : 8-9h30 **:**__Potions _Griffondor_

10-12h30 : Métamorphose _Poufsouffle_

13-15 : Sortilège _Poufsouffle_

15-16 : Histoire de la Magie _Serpentard_

Mercredi : 8-10 : Botanique_ Serpentard_

10-12 : Histoire de la Magie _Serpentard_

14-16 :__Sortilèges _Poufsouffle_

Jeudi : 9-11 : Runes / Soins aux Créatures Magiques

11-12h30 :Métamorphose _Poufsouffle_

14-16 : Etudes des Moldus _Serpentard_

16-17 :Arithmantie / Divination

Vendredi : 8-9 :Sortilèges _Poufsouffle_

9-11 : Potions _Griffondor_

11-12 : Runes / Soins aux Créatures Magiques

15-17 : Défence Contre les Forces du Mal _Poufsouffle_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**THE END (of the chapter)**

Alors, comment vous trouvez ? J'ai pas fait trop d'incohérences au niveau de l'histoire ? C'est pas trop mal écrit ? C'est compréhensible ? On ne s'ennuie pas trop ?

Comment ça j'angoisse ?

_Trop pas._

Hem.

L'auteur s'excuse de cette folie passagère mais ne peut certifier que ça n'arrivera plus.

...

Elle peut même certifier du contraire, d'ailleurs.

Bref, une petite review ??? :D


End file.
